


The Medic’s Second Opinion

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Possible Inaccurate Depiction of Condition, Use of Canon Names, Use of Noncanon Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The RED team Medic had more than one side to him, but he always attempted to hide it. Nobody would need to worry about it, not even himself.AU where Medic has an identity disorder. I do not have DID, but I tried my best to depict it in Medic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	The Medic’s Second Opinion

**Author's Note:**

> Dissociative identity disorder is a neurological disorder that causes a person to have more the one distinct personality state. The personality states may be referred to as alters or headmates. 
> 
> I don’t know whether to make this a one-shot or a multi-chapter thing. If you want more, please comment!
> 
> Translations for this chapter:
> 
> Schätzchen - diminutive form of “treasure” that can be used to refer to a loved one

_Wilhelm bawled, buried in his arms. His tears landed on the desk he laid his head and left stains on his school uniform sleeves. Wilhelm attempted to suppress his wailing, but he could not stop his sniffling. He lifted his head when there was a knock at the door, immediately taking off his glasses and wiping his face with his sleeve._

_A lady entered Wilhelm’s bedroom. “Schätzchen, what is the matter?”_

_The boy rose from his seat and wrapped his small arms around the woman. “Mama, the people at school…” He sniffed. “They will not stop…”_

* * *

Dr. Ludwig blinked open his eyes. After pondering about last night’s dream, he lifted himself upright. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his round glasses. Medic put it on his face and got out of bed. He visited his room’s bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. After all of that aside, the medic combed his hair, especially the neat tuft dangling on his forehead. 

While mumbling a familiar tune, Medic put on his work attire, smoothing out the sleeves. Stretching the gloves on was always satisfying to him, but he did not need them yet. Instead, he placed them in his pocket. 

The Medic strolled to the kitchen and saw the rest of his red-clad teammates eating breakfast. It was rather lively at this time of day, as it was a guaranteed time everybody was together in one place besides before a battle. Dell had cooked hash browns and eggs this morning, filling the air with an appetizing scent. 

“Hey, hardhat, I think ya cook better than my ma!” Scout laughed as he opened the refrigerator and grabbed a soda can. He opened it before chugging it. 

Dell sipped from his mug. “Son, that is your second Bonk this morning. Shouldn’t you drink less?”

“Hey, you’re not my mother,” Scout responded. 

Spy groaned while smoking a cigarette at the table. Beside him was Pyro, closely watching the flame emitted. 

“I vould advise against drinking more soda, as well,” Dr. Ludwig said, gathering the food he wanted to eat. He took a plastic bottle of water from the cupboard and sat down at the table between Heavy and Demoman. 

“Sandvich for you,” Heavy said. He held a half slice in front of Medic.

The doctor smiled and took it. “Danke, Mikhail.” As he bit into it, the Heavy Weapons Guy patted his back rather forcefully. 

“Anything for you, Doctor!” Heavy grinned.

The doctor dropped his sandwich in his plate and stared aimlessly at it. He blinked, but he was blinking more than usual. His wide eyes watched the plate.

“Ay, Wilhelm, are ye alright?” Demoman said. He looked at his friend, concerned. The other mercenaries started to look at their blinking medic.

Medic’s attention snapped back, but he rubbed his temples. 

Dell put down his mug, “Hey, Doc, are you doing alright?” 

“Oh? Ja, ja.” Medic took a breath. “Our— my head just hurts a little. I vill take my breakfast to my quarters.” 

He got up and took his plate with him to the infirmary. It was connected to his bedroom, but Medic enjoyed spending his time in the medical bay much more. Dr. Ludwig walked about the room while eating his meal, his boots making a soft clack with every step. 

_I didn’t even say goodbye to my fellow friends,_ Medic thought.

_Don’t worry about manners, Wilhelm,_ said another voice in his head. _Your friends are not important. You enjoyed science much more than people, didn’t you?_

Medic used the fork to put the last bit of hash browns in his mouth. 

_Do you think you’re mad?_ the voice said.

_Just because I was diagnosed with schizophrenia in my teens doesn’t mean it’s something to worry about now, Otto,_ Wilhelm thought to his headmate.


End file.
